


My first kiss

by daninino



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Genderfluid Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hunk (Voltron)-centric, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, M/M, Multi, POV Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Protective Hunk (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Stupidity, Team Bonding, Team Voltron Family, Team as Family, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daninino/pseuds/daninino
Summary: When Shiro, Allura and Coran leave the younger paladins alone on the castle the need for a distraction is impediment, which it the only reason that they decided to play “Truth or Dare” like a bunch of middle schoolers. But in the middle of the war, everyone was a little normality like these moments, specially Pidge, who won´t admit how much it hurts her to lose the simplicity of her old life. Maybe that’s what she seeks when she decided to accept Lance challenge.The sweet, funny and reckless story of Pidge´s first kiss.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt
Kudos: 13





	My first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I wasn´t really going to post this, but I had so much fun writing it, and why not? 
> 
> Before you start, I know I mention the relation ship between Lance and Keith, it´s just more like easter eggs, so if what you want is Klance I have a good fic in my works ;3
> 
> And it takes place sometime during season one or two. At least befero everyone finds out that Keith is Galra.
> 
> Hope you enjoy ;3

In the deep of space, swimming through stars, there is an Altean ship that is home to the legend of Voltron. It was a blessing to the universe that in midst of a war already lost, Voltron reborn like a phoenix from its own ashes. With it a new group of hero who bring new hope to all the galaxies.

But you know, there is a lot that the universe doesn´t know about us. For examples that we are a team that, in its majority, is compose of stupid teens that have no idea of how we got stuck here. To be honest, I was seeking something in space, or more like someone, but I never imagine that I would spend the rest of my possible days in this massive ship with this bunch of idiots!

I have to say, not all of us are kids. Our leader Shiro, Princess Allura, and Coran seem to have their shit together. Emphasis on **seems** ´cause we all must be a little fucked up, you know? There is really no way not to be in our situation.

It´s not all bad, I mean we have our own little world in here, and I must admit I´ve grown attach to this place, to the empty halls and the holographic screens. Still, is easy to miss the normality of earth, the feeling of just going to school and worrying about tomorrows homework, instead of tomorrows battle.

Those memories feel like so long ago. So long that it almost dissolves to nothing in my mind when I´m lost in numbers and cables. Yet, there is a new normal here, new ritual that keep me going, like playing this alien version of D&D, or the late-night training with the team, or our group dinners.

Today is just another day, but Keint, Lance, Hunk and I have all our castle to ourselves. Why you may ask? That ´cause Shiro, Coran and have left for an official meeting with some planet’s diplomats.

I thank them every time the let us skip those ´cause there always so BORING! Ugh! Instead, we are all in the lounge playing “truth or dare”. Yeah, I know, lame, but when you´re in space you ran out of options sometimes.

“Oh! I know!” Hunk finally said. He takes the longest out of us to choose. “Keith!”

“Yeah” he answers as he sharpens his knife on the coach.

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth” he says without looking.

“Hottest alien you´ve seen in space?”

“Humans” he answers.

“Oh, come on man!” Lance yells at Keith, as always. “That’s not true!”

“How do you know, Lance?” he asks, still not looking. “Can you read my mind?”

“No, but…” he says, and I can tell how annoyed he is. “I just think you´re not being honest”

“Hmm…why so?” the curiosity in his tone, oh my, its none.

“I mean” he leans back in the coach. “Even I have to admit there some hot Galra out there”

“Lance!” we all yell.

“What?”

This idiot. “You do know who we are fighting, right?” I ask.

“Of course, but its true” I roll my eyes. “Hey, I can´t take the hot out of them, they just kind…you know, right”

“I prefer not too” I say.

“Pfff, look at me weird, but maybe one day I´ll find a good and hot Galra and fight them in bed, if you know what I mea-“

“Ugggh!” I respond. “Yeah, we know, Lance! Can you shut up now?”

“Fine, but it´s my turn” he points to himself. “Sooooo….” He turned his head looking at us. “Who should I choose?” he asks out loud.

“God, you´re worst than Hunk” I complain.

“Hey!”

“Sorry, dude, you just take too long”

“I mean fair, but don´t use me as an insult”

“Noted”

“Hmm…I you feel like interrupting me, then it must be ´cause you want me to choose you, huh?” he´s smirks leaning his head on his fist.

I roll my eyes. “Eager, actually” I answer as I cross my arms.

“Truth or Dare, Pidgie?”

I roll my eyes; he can always come up with the most stupid nick names.

“Dare” I respond.

“Bold choose”

“The obvious one, if you ask me, ´cause I can only hear y´all-“ I interrupt myself. “Sorry, _you_ talk about your alien horniness so much”

“Oh my-“ I hear Hunk say before Keith and him start bursting into laughter. Mean while I see Lance´s face turn bright red, and even I can´t resist the giggles down my throat.

“Okay, I was going to go easy on you, gremlin, but now…”

“Now what?” I teased.

“´Kay, Holt, you asked for it”

“Would you just say it already, McClain?”

“I dare you to kiss me!”

I felt the room dropping in silence, and I think my heart stop for a second there.

“Awww, you´re blushing” he teased with a stupid smirk.

I touch my face like if it would stain it red, but instead I just felt how warm it was.

“Lance” I heard Hunk with concern in his voice.

“What? She asked for it” he explained himself, but nevertheless, he sounded like and ass. “I mean she doesn´t want to do it if she doesn´t want to.”

“I-I umm…” great, now um stuttering. Why can´t I say anything? Why can´t I even know what I want to do?

“That’s a no” Keith steps up for me.

“Come on guys, its not a big deal?” Lance asked a little annoyed. “It´s just a joke, and if I was serious, it would be just a kiss”

“Because there are boundaries, Lance” Hunk explained. “We all have our own I we can see that you would be breaking Pidge´s”

Keith nodded and I was still without words. 

“Okay, I get it guy.” Lance said. “Pidge, I´m sorry, I didn´t know it would make you uncomfortable” I could hear sincerity in his voice as his eyebrows fur on his forehead. Even I know that he didn´t do it with that intention.

“It-t´s fine” I said as I look away.

“Okay, then, it´s a skip so Keith, your turn”

“What? We still playing?” Hunk asked.

“I mean, I guess” he shrugged. “I´m trying to not end this with-“

“Lance” Keith said out of nowhere. “Truth or dare?”

…

“Turn around” Keith yelled at Lance who was at the other side of the training room wearing the under-armor suit, but only the chest piece. Why only that you ask…

“Guys, I don´t think this is a good idea!” he yelled back.

“Come on, just turn around!” Keith yelled again greening from side to side, while I jump in anticipation.

“Are you sure about this, Keith?” Hunk asked.

“Yeah, this will teach him to shut up sometimes”

“Okay, Ima do it, but you better not kill me, mullet!” he said as he turned around.

“I don´t make any promises!” an evil smile in his face, and I can´t lie, I have the same expression. 

Keith position himself and fit the laser gun perfectly into his hands. The objective, the chest piece of Lance back, the obstacle, the great distance between him and us. If the laser hits his chest piece it would only leave a bruise, if it hits the suit, a big bad burn, but nothing a healing pod can fix.

Keith put his eye in the objective, takes a deep breath and…I really didn´t thought he would do it.

The guns fires and bright light come out of it, and in a matter of nanoseconds it sweeps next to Lance and finally explodes on the wall, leaving a big dark mark.

“SHIT!” he yelled. “YOU GOD DAMN MULLET!” He turned around and came running back to us. A soon as we saw his face, we started to die laughing. 

“This was your stupid ass plan all along, wasn´t it?!”

“Pfff, of course” Keith said between laughter. “Do you really thing I´m that bad of a shot?”

“I wouldn´t even be fucking doubted!” He said angry, but still, this tone was playful.

Meanwhile I was heating the floor as remember his reaction, his expression, the way he shat his pants. My God, I was almost crying at that point.

“Want me to prove it?” Keith pointed the gun up as he popped his hip.

“You´re on, mu-“

“Nope!” Hunk said as he took the gun from Keith.

“Hey!” We all said.

“Come on, Hunk” I with a scratchy throat. “I wanted to see these idiots kill themselves”

“Sorry, guys, but someone has to be the responsible one here”

“But, Hunk” I plead, I was planning of filming the next round.

“No! I love all of you to much, to see you die so pathetically” he said as he locked the gun. “It´s over for today, guys, let´s just go to bed”

“I kind of agree with Mama Hunk” Lance said. “Don´t really want to die to the hands of a mullet”

“Next time I won´t miss, Lance” he teased.

“Pff you say that, but-“

“Guys, didn´t you hear me? Let´s go” Hunk pushed us all out of the room.

“Fine, we´re going” I said and stared walking for myself.

These guys are so fucking stupid sometime, but at least it´s entertaining.

…

I only go to bed when numbers become blurry, even with my glasses on. Normally I fall dead on the mattress, but now I been rolling around all “night” (because you never know in space).

I hate to admit it, but my mind goes back to Lance. Yeah, *gags* gross, I know…but maybe he isn´t so bad?

He is funny, even when he tries to hard, and his so skilled with his gun, I´ve seen him make a shoot through the peak of a vent to the end of a giant hall and still hit the identification panel. If, that ain´t something, I don´t know what it is.

I don´t think he know how cool he is, how cool I think he…is…Woah, where did that come from? Well, it´s ´cause everyone is cool, yeah, they are, but…Lance has something, maybe…his spirit, his dumb jokes, his dumb smile.

Uuuuggg. Okay, yeah, he has a cute smile, so what? It matches his kind of cute eyes. I said _kind of!_

Maybe it wouldn´t have been so bad to kiss him, I mean, he would have been my first, and it wouldn´t exactly be as I envisioned it to be, but…no I shouldn´t it has to be special, I have to like them.

But…I you know, I never know when I could die. I mean, for all I know I can go into battle and not…

OKAY! Enough thinking about that, but I am right about one thing.

I push my covers out of my way, and get out of bed, walk to the door and open it. I sigh.

…

This is the third time I knock on his door. If he doesn´t answers it´s a sign. I look at the tall ceiling. I sigh again, maybe this was a-

“Pidge” he asks, and I see him with a freshly cleaned face, he must have just removed his face mask. “Is everything alright, dude?”

“Yeah” I say as I suddenly forget why I came here for. “Umm…it´s just that…about today…I…”

“Oh, dude, I´m really sorry about it.” His voice sounded so carrying, so honest. “I really didn´t thought of how it would affect you and it was really shitty for my part. I feel like an idiot”

“That´s ´cause you are” I point out.

“Thanks, I needed confirmation” he smiled.

“Yeah, that’s why I´m good for…fact checking” I said, like a loser.

“Not only that, if you ask me”

Oh god, please don´t ask him, please don´t ask him!

“Really, what else am I good at?” Fuck.

“Well, beside all the cool and awesome techno shit, you are funny…” Uff just funny. “and intelligent, creative, determined, loyal, occasionally sweet, and you might kill me for this one, but you can be really cute and you don´t even notice” he giggles. “There is actually this onetime when…”

Okay, it´s not me. His asking for it.

I grab him by the collar of his robe and pull him down to my height and push my lips on his. 1, 2, 3…and yup…that’s enough.

I push him back out of my face only to meet him with a red ass face as he stares at me. “Okay this is getting awkward” I say getting nervous. “I think I might-“

“Woah, yo-ou have some guts, Gunderson” he says with the flush in his cheeks still present.

“I never say no to a challenge that I know that I can win, McClain.” I try to play it cool.

“I can tell” he says. “But, Pidge” He smiles takes my hands pulls them behind him, bringing me to his chest. I look up and find him leaning into my forehead as his arms pull me tight. He leaves a small kiss on my forehead. “Did you do this for the reason I think you did?” he whispers.

I hide my face in his robe. Why did I had the feeling that he was reading my mind? I nodded.

“I get it, I´m afraid all the time” he said as I felt a sort of blue energy from him. “But, it´s gonna be alright, okay? I´ll make sure of that”

I sigh. My arms wrap around him and a little of my feeling filled my eyes. “I know”

That “night” I have my first kiss, and you know, it wasn´t like on the movies. In romcoms it´s the most extraordinary part of they character´s life, but mine is so extraordinary, that this is the most normal part of it, and…I love that.

Also, that night I slept at Lance and pushed him out his bed, lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Y´all, are these boys stupid or what? lol, but you know, I can totally picture guys that I know doing shit like this. 
> 
> But, beside that I really hoped you liked it. This is very out of my normal style, and I kind of feel weird not adding more detail to a lot of stuff, but it just doesn´t feel very Pidge to me, lol. 
> 
> That´s all. Luv u. Bye :3


End file.
